


Diamond and Emeralds

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, No Smut, The Malfoys - Freeform, Triad - Freeform, but should there be smut, i don't know you tell me, pucey summer ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Now that she's married, Hermione has to face yet another pureblood ball. Will the end of the night make up for the beginning?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Diamond and Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this teasing little one-shot of my favourite triad. No beta or alpha I'm afraid, so apologies for any errors! I have a few other ideas in mind for future works, so please do leave a comment if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't!). Thanks for taking the time to read :)

HERMIONE HAD NEVER really got used to the whole social occasion thing. She’d been to enough events now – it felt like the galas, fundraisers and balls she was invited to were endless – but it still felt like she was on show every time. She understood why. At the events she attended in official capacity as Hermione Granger, war hero, Order of Merlin, First Class, she was expected to pose for pictures with Harry and Ron, expected to smile and make nice with Shacklebolt and other ministry officials. At events like this though, when she was in the midst of pureblood regality, she still felt like an imposter. 

A hand squeezed her arm as if reading her thoughts, and she looked up to a dazzling smile.

‘You look beautiful, by the way,’ her husband murmured against her hair, and she reached up to kiss his jawbone as the double doors swept open before them and they were announced.

‘Mr and Mrs Malfoy!’

As always, the room hushed slightly as they entered, and Hermione drew herself up to her full height, her nose slightly in the air, and affected the best look of indifference she could muster. She had to admit, it was still a thrill to hear her new name. Hermione Malfoy. She liked the way she could wield it like a weapon against the old pureblood families who still liked to look down their noses at her. She liked the way the ginormous diamond on her ring finger sparkled next to her wedding band, the two green emeralds either side glinting darkly in the light. She liked the way she always walked in on the arm of one of the most handsome wizards in the room (and that was always true, no matter what the room). But still, this particular evening, there was something missing. 

The hand on her arm gently steered her along and suddenly she was face to face with a man she didn’t recognise. 

‘Theo Nott!’ the man exclaimed with delight, rushing forward and shaking her husband’s hand.

‘Everard,’ Theo said in greeting. ‘It’s Theo Malfoy now,’ he added firmly, and Everard’s eyes opened wider. ‘Let me introduce my wife, Hermione Malfoy. Hermione, this is Everard Willington, an old friend of the family.’

Hermione took the proffered hand and tried not to grimace as the old wizard pulled her knuckles to his face, brushing a kiss to them.

‘Delighted, Mrs Malfoy,’ he simpered. 

Theo didn’t let them linger, citing the need for a drink to make their escape. As they moved away from Everard, a charmed silverware tray floated past and Theo grabbed two glasses of champagne from it, handing one to Hermione. She took a gulp gratefully. 

‘I don’t know about you, but I could kill Draco for not being here tonight,’ Theo said as they sipped their drinks and quietly watched the other guests, taking in the lie of the land, as it were. Hermione, in a decidedly unladylike manner, grunted in agreement. Theo leaned in even closer, his lips close to her ear.  


‘Let’s ban him from sex for the week,’ he whispered. Hermione laughed and gently nudged him in the side.

‘As if you could keep your hands off Draco for a whole week,’ she smiled. Theo groaned good-naturedly and then laughed.

‘You’re right, he is delectable, isn’t he?’

‘As are you,’ Hermione murmured, turning to face him and reaching up for a kiss. Theo gripped at her hips and pulled her in, deepening the kiss so that it was just a touch too intimate for the formal setting they were in. ‘I’m a lucky woman,’ she added when they broke apart. 

And really, she knew she was. She’d found her two soulmates, had married them less than a year ago, and every day wondered what she’d done to deserve to be so happy. Her and Theo becoming Malfoys hadn’t been a tough decision either. They’d talked about it in bed one day, early on in their engagement. Hermione had flat-out refused to become a Nott-Malfoy, as they all agreed that would be a ridiculous combination of their names, and Theo had stirred beneath them both, stretching his arms out behind his head.

‘I want to be a Malfoy,’ he’d said, bluntly. ‘I don’t want any reminder of the bastard that was my father. You two are my family.’ Draco had reached for his hand and Hermione pressed a kiss into his torso. 

‘I want to be a Malfoy too,’ she agreed. ‘I want everyone to know we belong together.’

Draco reached over to trail his hand over her arm. 

‘I love you both so much,’ he’d said quietly. And so it was decided, and at their winter wedding a few months later, the Malfoy family gained two new members. 

Not that any of this let Draco off the hook now. His research for his Potions mastery was at a vital stage, and he’d had to stay late at the lab that evening, leaving his husband and wife to represent the family at the Pucey Summer Ball. Alone. 

‘We’ll deal with Draco later,’ Theo said in a voice that was more promise than threat. ‘For now, Mrs Malfoy, let’s do our best to put all these other bastards to shame.’

IT WAS MUCH later in the evening when Draco finally got home. He walked through the Floo at the Manor but before he could wander up the stairs towards their bedroom, he heard Theo shout his name from the downstairs drawing room.

‘Draco Malfoy, get your arse in here now!’

Draco grinned to himself as he wandered over. Sounded like Theo had gotten into the elf-made wine at Pucey’s. He pushed open the door to the drawing room and found himself faltering when he walked in. Theo lounged in one of the leather armchairs beside the unlit fire. He’d ditched his dress robes, his bow tie undone around his neck and the top buttons of his shirt open. A tumbler of firewhisky was in one hand, and his blue eyes were dark and dangerous. Hermione, on the other hand, was sprawled on the dark green chaise, her ridiculously high heels abandoned on the floor, her hair loosened from its intricate updo and curling long and loose down her back instead. Her ballgown – long, silk and the same emerald green as the chaise – had bunched up near her knees, leaving her rather shapely calves and painted coral toenails on display. She held a glass of champagne in one hand, dangling it loosely by the stem.

‘About time,’ she murmured, her eyes slowly drinking him in. 

‘You two had a fun night then?’ Draco asked, raking a hand through his hair. For some reason he felt a little nervous, as they both regarded him hungrily. He felt decidedly like prey right now, in front of two of the most deadly predators he’d ever known.

Theo snorted indelicately. ‘Fun? At the Pucey Summer Ball? Are you joking.’

‘It was atrocious,’ Hermione drawled, swirling the champagne round in her glass.

‘Insufferable,’ Theo agreed, his voice low. 

‘Agonising,’ Hermione added.

‘Intolerable,’ Theo groaned. 

Draco hid a smile. ‘So, it was terrible. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there too. But thank you both for attending and upholding the Malfoy name.’

‘We do uphold the Malfoy name well,’ Theo commented mildly, looking over to Hermione. 

‘We do,’ she agreed, with an arch of her eyebrow. ‘Even at the most intolerable, atrocious, insufferable and agonising of events.’

Draco groaned. ‘How can I ever show you both my thanks,’ he drawled, his eyes lingering across Hermione’s delicate collarbones above her dress and Theo’s chiselled jaw that struggled to hide a smile. 

Theo waved vaguely towards himself and Hermione. 

‘For starters, you can use that mouth for a much more sincere apology, Draco,’ he said. Draco kept his eyes on Theo as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

‘Anything for my two favourite Malfoys,’ Draco said in agreement. He looked away from Theo and instead walked up to Hermione, dropping to his knees at the foot of the chaise and reaching up to relieve her of the champagne glass. He placed it carefully on the floor, and then started kissing up her leg as he crawled onto the chaise, gripping the bottom of her dress and slowly rolling it up over her thighs. He looked up to see her brown eyes locked on his, and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. He smiled at her, and raised one eyebrow.

‘Ladies first?’


End file.
